Don't want to go home
by countrypanther14
Summary: Another rewrite to Journey of the Iron Fist: What if Peter was too late to stop that car from hitting Danny at the beginning of the episode. I own nothing. Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored, and I said I wasn't going to rewrite 'Poison'. So I'm writing another rewrite to 'Journey of the Iron Fist'. R&R.**

* * *

><p>Danny looked down at the street below as he tried to hang on to the beam that hung over the bridge. When the ninja stepped up to him, and stepped on his fingers, he slipped and landed on his shoulder. The last thing he saw were the cars' headlights before he shielded himself with his arms and everything turned black.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Danny..." <em>Peter said. _"Danny! Wake up!"_

The very movement of opening his eyes sent white, hot flashes of pain through his body as he tried to keep them open as some of the drivers tried to go around them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hurts..." Danny groaned through gritted teeth.

"Try to take it easy." he said. "I'm calling Fury."

"C-Can't...feel my arm..." he groaned, his eyes closing under his mask.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me Iron Fist." he said. "Try to stay awake. Just for a little while longer." He looked down at his legs and saw how badly one of them was broken along with his one wrist.

"Is he okay?" One of the drivers asked, getting out of her car.

Peter looked up at the girl with tight black pig tails and dark green eyes. He had seen her at the school in his science classes. "Try to keep him awake." he said. "I have to get him some help."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R...please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter to 'Don't want to go home.' R&R. And I'm sorry if I didn't say this earlier, but I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p><em>"Is...be okay?"<em>

_"Can't say...badly injured...while."_

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes and listened to the steady beeping of the heart monitor as he tried to sit up, feeling hot flashes of pain shoot through his body as his heart rate increased.

"He's awake." Sam said.

"Take it easy Danny." Ava said. "Just lay back down."

Danny groaned and obeyed the suggestion, trying to even his breathing and slow his heart rate as one of the nurses gave him some more morphine for the pain.

"Try not to move so much." Ava said. "You're hurt too badly to do that."

"Thirsty..." he moaned.

Ava smiled and gave him a spoonful of ice chips. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah." he yawned.

"Still tired?" she asked.

"Yeah." he muttered, struggling to stay awake.

"Go back to sleep." she said quietly. "I'll be back in a little while."

Danny smiled and let his eyes close as Ava ran her fingers through his hair, playing with his bangs.

* * *

><p>When Danny woke up again, he was in a lot of pain, and he could tell he was burning with a high fever. He focused his vision, and saw that he wasn't even on the SHIELD Tri-carrier anymore, but in a room decorated with reds and golds, and a dragon symbol on the wall above his bed. "No." he groaned. "No!"<p>

"Daniel." a voice said. "It's okay."

"Hurts..." he groaned. "Can't move."

"You'll be okay." the voice said.

"Ava." he moaned. "Need Ava...need help." He coughed harshly and tasted copper in the back of his mouth.

"Daniel, you have to calm down." another voice said. "The stress will make you weak. You need your strength."

"Seeing as how he was hurt before he came here," a voice said, "wouldn't"

"Hush Xander." the voice snapped. "As a mere servant, you have no authority to speak out of turn."

"Scorpion, leave him alone." an older voice groaned. "Even as a mere servant, Xander is more Zen-focused than you."

"Thank you master." Xander said. He walked over to Danny and gave him some water, helping him drink it as Scorpion scoffed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Just ignore him Daniel." another voice said.

"Shut it Severin." Scorpion snapped.

Severin smirked and moved his dark bangs away from his face. "Besides, Scorpion has to talk big for what little he's got."

"What happened while I was gone?" Danny asked Xander as he let him put another pillow behind him.

"You don't want to know." Xander said. "Trust me."

"Xander." Danny pried. "What happened?"

"I can't say." Xander said. "Let's just leave it at Scorpion lost his pants."

Danny looked at Xander like he grew another head and blushed. "Well..." he said awkwardly. "I'm going back to sleep." He eased himself so he was laying flat on his back, and let himself fall back to sleep so he could try to escape the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please.<strong>


End file.
